That's All Part Ten
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Arthur had jogged quite merrily towards the staircase, arousal clear through his dimpled smile. He hadn't been expecting Eames to swoop in right behind him though, before he could climb one step.

Eames crouched slightly before hoisting Arthur fully over his shoulder, his darling's perfect jean-clad arse within biting distance.

"Ahh!" Arthur squealed between giggles as Eames sunk his teeth into the nearest cheek.

He playfully slapped Eames's back as the burly Brit pounded up the stairs, chest rumbling with poorly concealed laughter.

Eames barged through the door to their bedroom and tumbled onto the bed with Arthur sprawled underneath him, breath pushing past his lips in unsteady heaves. Eames slotted a thigh between Arthur's legs to provide some friction for his hardening cock, which the smaller man seized upon, as he began to thrust slowly but purposefully against the proffered limb.

Arthur radiated frustration as he tried to tug at Eames clothing; kiss him and ride the thick thigh between his legs all at once. He was desperate with need, on the border between rational and fuck-me-before-I-kill-you.

Eames calmed him down by linking his fingers with Arthur's and pushing them into the soft duvet above his head, pushing back against each hard thrust, and devouring his lips.

Arthur broke the kiss to trace his nose along Eames's cheekbones and jaw, before staring deeply into his eyes.

"I want you to slick yourself up, nice and wet. Then I want you to fuck me as deep and as hard as you can, into this mattress. I want to feel it for days." He moaned, tugging Eames's bottom lip between his teeth.

Eames flexed his fingers in Arthur's, pinning his hands harder, and pressing the full length of his covered cock against his hip.

"Oh darling, you have no idea of all the bad things I want to do to you." He  
rumbled, moving down Arthur's neck to bite and suck hotly at the pale skin there.

"Mmm, Jesus Eames…please just….I need to feel you inside me right the fuck now." Arthur hissed, eyelids fluttering closed.

Eames had never been one to deny such polite requests, especially not when the man he loved was writhing underneath him, looking like a dream come true.

"Okay love, I've got you." Eames soothed, reaching over Arthur to fetch the lube from the bedside drawer, hands shaking with anticipation.

With his hands now free, Arthur resumed his earlier task of getting Eames naked as soon as physically possible. He began to look more focused then, spurred on, even as several buttons were ripped clean off Eames's shirt.

"Do you maybe feel like helping me out Mr Eames?" Arthur growled, abandoning the tricky buckle of Eames's belt and tearing at his own clothing.

Eames hadn't realised he'd just been laying there, eyes glazed, getting increasingly turned on by Arthur's wild behaviour.

He began to claw at the remainder of his own clothes awkwardly, not wanting to lose the electric feel of Arthur's skin on his own. He finally jerked his underwear off, hearing the wet, heavy smack of his cock on his darling's now completely bare skin.

As Eames resumed his hold on Arthur's wrists and ducked in for another kiss, Arthur turned his face away. Eames pouted and tried again, but again Arthur evaded the plump lips. He spread his thighs swiftly and had them wrapped around Eames waist tightly, in what Eames recognised as a warning.

"I know how much you love working me open, finger by finger. Wringing out every moan and taking your time – but if you so much as think about depriving me of your cock for another minute…" Arthur squeezed his thighs around Eames in a vice like grip to demonstrate his point.

"Are we clear?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Loud and clear my dove." Eames choked, his breath cut short at the harsh compression.

"Good boy." Arthur smiled, releasing his hold gently.

Eames knew that the bruises left would only be the first of many, as he nipped at Arthur's kiss swollen lips again.

He felt the need to push his luck as much as he could despite the threat, continuing to caress Arthur's lips with his own, until Arthur broke away, pushing against the restraint on his hands. Eames released his hold, noting how Arthur kept his hands in place. He pulled Arthur's legs from around his middle, and moved back onto his knees to retrieve the lube he'd dropped earlier.

"Just spread your legs a little wider for me darling. That's it…" He soothed, stroking his hands down Arthur's inner thighs, kneading gently.

Eames flicked the cap off the bottle and emptied a generous amount on to his free hand, coating his leaking cock, feeling pre-come mixing with it, as he thoroughly covered himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to finger you just a tiny bit, love?" He smirked as Arthur licked his lips, watching as Eames jerked himself languidly.

"Definitely not. I told you I…." He began, brow furrowing.

"Want to feel it for days….I know." Eames teased.

He slowed his hand to a stop and leaned down to push apart the cheeks of Arthur's arse, rubbing his slicked thumb over the tight little pucker there, lining his cock up.

As he breached the first ring of muscle, Arthur's back arched from the bed with Eames' name pushing past his lips on a gasp.

Eames stopped, surprised by how receptive Arthur was already.

"Christ, keep going Eames…please!" Arthur pleaded, hands grabbing for Eames.

Eames pushed a few more inches into Arthur's tight, hot arse on a quick thrust that had him dragging his nails down Eames's back, then swept the damp fringe from Arthur's forehead as he leant down to swallow every moan in a searing kiss.

"You're amazing darling." Eames growled as he finally thrust in fully, feeling his hips brushing the backs of Arthur's legs.

He began to move slowly, not wanting to actually hurt Arthur. He was eager to totally ravish the beautiful man wriggling around impatiently below him, but didn't want to rush and lose control.

Arthur's legs rose shakily from the bed to wrap around Eames waist as he began to rock marginally quicker, pushing with more force. His hands came soon after; caressing Eames's neck, and pulling him down so the two men were chest to chest, and panting against one another's mouths.

On his next thrust, Eames knew without searching for it, that he'd hit that tiny bundle of nerves inside of Arthur when the smaller man's eyes shot open and a moan worthy of porn erupted from his slack mouth.

"Right there, yeah….Mmmm Eames!" Arthur sighed, licking his way into Eames's mouth.

Eames couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He gripped Arthur's hips hard enough to leave imprints, before thrusting back and forth into Arthur like a piston, sending him practically into the headboard.

Arthur could only cry out intelligibly and toss his head back and forth as Eames continued to pound into him with everything he had, hitting on his prostate with every thrust.

"Ea-eames….I – I neeeeed…oh Jesus, oh Jesus, oh Jesus." He shouted, arms flailing wildly, sending pillows flying from the bed and swiping the contents of the nightstand onto the floor.

Eames slowed down minutely to grab hold of Arthur's cock, red and pulsing pre-come constantly. He didn't have the brain power to focus on technique, so he just stroked Arthur in time to his thrusts. Arthur didn't last long before he was coming in long, thick ropes all over his stomach, fingers twisted so tight in the duvet cover, that his knuckles were white and mouth open on a silent scream.

The sight sent an extra spike of pleasure straight down Eames spine and he found himself tensing up as he came harder than he can remember inside of Arthur, some of it spilling out and onto the covers.

His entire body felt like jelly as he all but collapsed on top of Arthur, breath ragged, unable to form a coherent word.

The pair lay there together for what could have been hours, before Eames managed to push himself onto his back, pulling a still boneless Arthur to his chest to card fingers softly through his tangled hair.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Arthur asked a moment later, sounding amazed and overwhelmed.

"I don't know darling…but I need to marry you immediately, if not sooner."

Arthur turned his head to look up at Eames, face breaking into a full blown smile and laughter bubbling in his chest.

Eames returned the smile and cuddled closer to the man he loved, promising himself that he'd get up sooner or later to shower and clean up the mess.

_Probably later._


End file.
